Princesa Tibia
by Ilwen Malfoy
Summary: Si alguien estuviera poniendo a prueba su autocontrol, debían hacerle un monumento más grande que el de Potter. Granger, peligrosamente ebria, estaba jugando con sus instintos más bajos, y a él le daba un ataque de moralidad. -¡Estoy cansada de ser una princesita tibia, quiero ser una reina caliente! -chilló. Y Draco no supo si largar la carcajada o darse la cabeza contra la pared.


**Princesa tibia**

Para todos pasaba desapercibida aquella castaña sentada en la barra. Quizá, distinto sería el cuento si el bar fuera en Londres Mágico y no _muggle_ … bueno "quizás" no, definitivamente sería distinto. No todos los días la heroína de guerra Hermione Granger se dedicaba a ahogar sus penas a tragos de Vodka. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto había tomado, pero las agujas del reloj indicaban que todavía tenía parte de la tarde y absolutamente toda la noche para seguir haciéndolo. No, no es que en el año post guerra nuestra Hermione se había vuelto adicta a la bebida, pero había decidido que esa noche actuaría como una.

Por eso, cuando salió del ministerio, cambió el rumbo y en vez de dirigirse al departamento que compartía con Luna terminó en Londres _Muggle,_ porque allí nadie la reconocería, nadie la juzgaría ni la señalaría con el dedo al verla. ¿Por qué tomó aquella decisión? Porque se lo debía.

Hacía tres años que había dejado atrás la trágica guerra _, tres_ años de que había intentado sostener una relación amorosa con Ronald sustentada en amistad -lo que por lógica no funcionó y encima terminó por arruinar lo poco que tenían-, tres años donde intentó conocer hombres y que cada intento colaboró para culminar en su situación actual: sola.

Su última cita le había dado más respuestas de las que estaba preparada para afrontar: su vida era aburrida a los ojos de los hombres. Ninguno podía concebir que Hermione disfrutara de sus extensas jornadas laborales y que en su tiempo libre disfrutara de leer. Les resultaba poco sexy su manera de vestir, que no cargara con ningún vicio y que se intimidara con suma facilidad.

Después de aquello, Hermione podría haberse encerrado y predisponerse a no acudir nunca más a una cita y olvidarse del sexo masculino por tiempo indeterminado. Pero no. Esa tarde, al salir de la oficina, cuando cambió su camino, lo hizo a conciencia de dejar atrás aquella Hermione "aburrida" que repelía a los hombres. Si querían una chica mala, ella iba a demostrar que podía ser la más mala de todas.

Pero lo cierto era que lo que a lo que menos se había dedicado en las dos horas que hacía que estaba en el bar, había sido intentar ligar con otros hombres. Se maldijo al saber que saldría sin compañía de allí y no tenía donde ir a pasar la noche, ya que le había asegurado a Luna que pasaría la noche fuera y ella a estas alturas de seguro ya habría hecho planes con Theo.

Tomó su cartera, se bajó del taburete y salió con un destino claro. Por mucho que le desagradara la idea, no tenía otro lugar a donde ir.

 **(..** **..** **)**

Odiaba los viernes. Ya quería largarse de de la maldita oficina y todavía le quedaba una hora. Claro, lo cómico de esto era pensar que justamente los viernes era el día que menos trabajaba, ya que lo hacía sólo media jornada. La gran diferencia radicaba en que lo hacía solo, porque su compañera se ocupaba de la media jornada anterior a la suya.

Le gustaba pensar en lo irónica que era la vida. Hacía ocho meses había ido a parar al trabajo que menos había pensado, acompañado con la persona que menos hubiese creído. Pero decir que aquello le molestaba, era decir una mentira enorme, lo cierto era que la primera vez que pisó el despacho y la vio allí, rodeada de papeles, enfundada en sus asuntos mientras se mordía el labio ofuscada, fue el principal motivo por el cual no titubeó a la hora de aceptar el empleo, a pesar de ser el segundón en el puesto, por que claro, delante de él estaba ella… siempre era ella.

A quien presintiera que Draco Malfoy –fuera de sus dos mejores amigos- estaba completamente perdido por Hermione Granger, deberían de darle un doctorado en Adivinación. La situación parecía tan inverosímil como ver a Voldemort bailando el cascanueces con un tutú rosa.

Su trato laboral era mucho más amable y distendido que el que habían tenido en Hogwarts, pero aún era estrictamente distante e impersonal. La razón mayor, era que así se lo había auto impuesto Draco. Lo que Hermione le despertaba no era nuevo, lo acarreaba consigo desde su adolescencia, y por ello sabía que no era sano ningún tipo de acercamiento más allá del profesional. Disfrutaba compartir momentos con ella, pero siempre cada uno desde su sitio. Temía cruzar una línea de la que no hubiera retorno. Temía que al menor acercamiento perdiera eso que con seguridad tenía, que aunque fuera poco, a él le bastaba.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió dejando ver del otro lado a la mujer que rondaba en ese momento –por no decir siempre- por su cabeza. Hermione lo miraba fijo y con el entrecejo fruncido, como sí estuviera intentando develar un enigma o se concentrara para ver más allá de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con suma dificultad. De repente, o quizá no se había dado cuenta antes porque hasta entonces no había hablado, la lengua le pesaba y su boca estaba sumamente escasa de saliva.

-Trabajo aquí, Granger –respondió desconcertado por la pregunta, a su parecer estúpida, de la muchacha- La pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿Acaso eres tan obsesiva con tu trabajo que ni siquiera en tu tarde libre te puedes alejar? ¿O es que como no me viste en todo el día me extrañabas? –Hermione chasqueó la lengua

-No tengo donde ir –respondió naturalmente, encogiéndose de hombros. Fue entonces cuando Draco comprendió el gran problema etílico con el que la castaña acarreaba. Sonrió de lado -Estos zapatos me están matando… -se quejó descalzándose. Él tuvo que suprimir el arranque de ternura que le había provocado ver lo pequeña que se veía sin sus tacones...

-¿Te pasaste con el brindis?, ¿Qué se festejaba? –inquirió divertido.

-Ahogaba penas –contestó con la misma naturalidad que antes. Tanta sinceridad estaba asustando a Draco.

-La gran Hermione Jean Granger tiene penas para ahogar, ¡quién lo hubiera dicho! –Hermione sonrió ante la ironía

-No sabes nada de mí, Malfoy –espetó acercándose peligrosamente a él

-Es cierto –afirmó- ¿serías capaz de contarme? –Hermione volvió a encogerse de hombros, lo que a Draco encontraba sumamente enternecedor

-Los hombres se alejan de mí como si llevara un hechizo repelente –Draco soltó una carcajada- Y tú encima te ríes, ¿te das cuenta lo patética que soy? –Y aunque esto lo dijo divertidamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro, Draco borró la suya en el instante.

-Tú no eres para nada patética. Lo que tú llamas problema no le hace ni sombra a los hechos que nos hacen verdaderamente patética la vida a algunos –Hermione se puso seria ante la reprimenda del rubio y más cuando comprendió a lo que se estaba refiriendo.- Además de que considero que "el problema" –encomilló- lo tienen los imbéciles que no se te acercan –se dio cuenta de que se le había ido la lengua, ¿qué era lo que venía?, ¿decirle que él no tendría problema en acercarse? –Igual no entiendo cual era tu plan al embriagarte –dijo para desviar el tema

-Demostrarme que podía hacerlo

-¿Tenías alguna duda de ello? –La manera en que la castaña rehuyó a su mirada y su prolongado silencio fueron suficiente afirmación- ¿Y ahora qué lo comprobaste, de qué te sirvió? –¿Quién lo diría? Draco Malfoy regañando a nada más y nada menos que a la Princesa de Gryffindor

-Sólo quería demostrar que yo también puedo divertirme y ser una chica mala –dijo levantando la vista en la última frase y sonriendo socarronamente

-¿Y lo has sido, Granger? –por suerte la pregunta salió con un tono más sarcástico y no tan cargado de celos como la había formulado desde su cabeza. Él conocía muy bien a las chicas malas, y la idea que ella se hubiese comportado como tal con otro hombre le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Todavía no, pero la noche en joven –susurró acortando aún más los escasos pasos que los separaban hasta quedar a un palmo del cuerpo del rubio

-Tanto que recién comienza –reafirmó tenso por la cercanía- Pero lamento informarle que usted no volverá a salir… no en ese estado –Hermione sonrió como si el rubio le hubiera dicho algo que ella estaba esperando oír.

-Para ser una chica mala no es necesario que salga de aquí –murmuró en una especie de ronroneo y antes que Draco pudiera reaccionar se abalanzó hacia sus labios apresándolos con fiereza. A pesar de su desconcierto, y el gusto por lo que la castaña estaba haciendo con su boca, fue capaz de juntar la fuerza de voluntad necesaria como para tomarla por los hombros y separarla.

Hermione mantenía los ojos cerrados, el pelo revuelto y las mejillas sonrosadas. Y a él le resultó la imagen más hermosa que había visto jamás.

Tardó un par de segundos en volver a tierra y cundo lo hizo, sus ojos se llenaron inmediatamente de lágrimas.

-¡Hasta tú me rechazas! ¿ves a lo que me refiero? -lloriqueó

-¡Hey!, ¿qué quieres decir con eso de "hasta tú"? ¿por qué me tomas?

-¡Oh, Malfoy, no te hagas! Todo el mundo sabe de tu prontuario

-¿Prontuario? -Hermione asintió.

-Te encanta llevarte mujeres a la cama, nunca dices que no -replicó, aunque la seguridad había comenzado a emborronarse dándole paso a la vergüenza.

-No creí que tú fueras de las que creyera en los rumores…

-¿Ahora vas a decirme que es mentira?

-Sí -afirmó con seguridad- Puede que alguna vez haya sido así, pero ya no…

-¿Hace cuánto?

-Bastante

-¿Por qué?

-No te importa. -Claro que no iba a decirle que desde su reencuentro no había sido capaz de tocar a una mujer sin imaginarse que era ella y lo frustraba tanto que le quitaba las ganas.

-Acabas de rechazarme, me importa.

-Te acabo de rechazar porque estas ebria, Granger.

-¿Y sino lo estuviera? -preguntó recuperando un poco de ese atrevimiento proporcionado por el alcohol. ¿Había empezado a hacer más calor allí? Como fuere… a ella se le antojó sacarse el abrigo.

-No importa, lo estás -replicó intentando esquivar el tema. Cosa que le estaba siendo sumamente complicada teniéndola frente a él con los ojos clavados en los suyos y desprendiéndose el saco mientras se acercaba. Era una leona a punto de atacar a su presa.

-Hipotéticamente hablando, Malfoy… No seas aburrido -Le provocó dejando caer su abrigo al suelo. Draco tragó en seco. Su vestido era demasiado escotado y demasiado corto para ayudar con su autocontrol.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Sobria no te interesaría…

-¿Sabes, Draco? -la manera en que pronunció su nombre hizo que se tensara aún más su zona baja- Nunca son lo demasiado rubios, ni lo demasiado altos… Sus ojos nunca tienen el mismo tono de gris, siempre o más oscuros o más transparentes… -Draco volvió a tragar en seco, cerrando los ojos y volcando la cabeza hacia atrás. Necesitaba que llegara oxígeno a su cerebro ¿Acaso ella estaba insinuando lo que él creía lo que estaba insinuando? -Pero yo no te intereso… ni siquiera cómo para mirarme…

Y tras esta última frase, Draco volvió a bajar la mirada para encontrarse con que Hermione se había bajado el cierre de su vestido y dejado caer a sus pies, dándole una excelente visión de su cuerpo sólo cubierto por un conjunto de encaje negro y bordó, que debía aclarar, poco dejaba a la imaginación.

-¡Mierda, Granger! ¿Qué haces? -Apresurado intentó agacharse para volver a enfundarla en su vestido, pero ella lo empujó impidiéndoselo. No era capaz de volver a alzar la vista, no sabía cuanto más iba a ser capaz de aguantarse sin echarle las zarpas encima. Hermione era la visión de una ninfa perfecta para él, y la tenía ahí, tan accesible, tan hermosa, tan…

-¡Estoy cansada de ser una princesita tibia, quiero ser una reina caliente! -chilló. Y Draco no supo si largar la carcajada o darse la cabeza contra la pared. ¡Si ella supiera! -¡No te rías, imbécil! -volvió a gritar y él notó como estaba por ponerse a llorar.

-Granger, basta. No sabes lo equivocada que estás… -Sus palabras parecieron frenar sus ganas de llorar y volvió a mirarlo con atención.

-¿Sobre qué?

-¡Sobre todo, joder! -espetó frustrado, despeinándose el cabello- No eres desagradable… ¡para nada desagradable! Eres la mujer más perfecta que conocí jamás, y no hablo solamente de tu físico, que por los Dioses… tú si que estas buena, créeme… me estás costando todo mi auto-ontrol, Granger. Lo digo enserio….

Hermione había comenzado a ponerse colorada ante los comentarios del rubio. Había que ser verdaderamente ciego para no percatarse del deseo que destellaban sus ojos grises. Pero su última frase volvió a imponer a la psicópata sexual en la que el Whiskey de Fuego la había convertido.

-No te controles, Draco -le provocó volviendo a acercarse a él, casi pegando sus cuerpos- Me cuesta creer lo que me dices… demuéstrame lo que me deseas -La maldita sí que sabía jugar el papel de chica mala. La gota que rebalsó el vaso para Draco fue cuando le tomó de las manos y las llevó a reposarlas sobre sus senos.

Jadeó. El aire se le había escapado por completo al momento del contacto. Su miembro se apretó aún más contra la prisión de sus pantalones y perdió cualquier resquicio de cordura que quedaba en él.

En un sólo movimiento la tomó de la cintura y la alzó hasta sentarla en su escritorio. Dos segundos después estaba besándola y rozando todo pedazo de piel que pudiera abarcar. Mordió el hueco entre su cuello y su clavícula y Hermione gimió embriagada de placer.

Y así como arranco, se alejó y le dio fin.

-¿Te ha quedado claro cuanto te deseo, Granger? -le espetó con seriedad, todavía agitado. Hermione sólo fue capaz de asentir, todavía perdida en todas las sensaciones que acababa de vivir- No vuelvas a sugerir lo contrario, pero hasta acá llegaré hoy. No voy a hacer esto contigo presa del alcohol. Si voy a hacerte mía quiero asegurarme que seas consciente de ello, que me lo pidas porque realmente eres tú, y no tus hormonas, quien lo desea. Quiero asegurarme que lo recuerdes. -La firmeza de su voz le erizaba la piel- Así que si cuando estés sobria sigues manteniendo el mismo interés, ven y puedo asegurarte que te haré sentir más mujer de lo que jamás imaginaste.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se le quedó mirando cual perrito mojado. La mirada de Malfoy le aseguraba que su palabra iba completamente enserio, excitándola en sobremanera.

Un momento de cordura la golpeó lo suficientemente fuerte para descolocar sus emociones y volver a tierra sobre como se estaba comportando.

-Soy un desastre -murmuró- Me muero de vergüenza… -Draco atinó acercársele, pero ella extendió el brazo impidiéndoselo. -Debes pensar que soy una cualquiera… Detente por favor, no tengo justificación. -comenzó a llorar- Le doy tanto rechazo a los hombres que intento arreglarlo haciéndome más despreciable -rió amargamente.

-Ven aquí -le pidió Draco mientras se sentaba en un sillón. Hermione titubeó pero se sentó de costado sobre sus piernas escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Mecánicamente Draco comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. -No me das lástima, ni rechazo, ni creo que seas un desastre.

-No me justifiques.

-No lo hago -sonrió- Sólo señalo las cosas como son. Te lo dije apenas llegaste… si un hombre no sabe valorarte es porque es un idiota… o no es un hombre -bromeó robándole una sonrisa.- Eres inteligente, trabajadora… además de adorable y hermosa.

-Soy cascarrabias, mandona, quejosa, perfeccionista, rata de biblioteca… -Draco no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

-Es parte del encanto -le guiñó el ojo aunque ella no pudiera verlo. Se acurrucó un poco más contra él.

-Eres bueno, Malfoy…

-Ehmm… ¿gracias?

-¿Quieres bailar? -Preguntó de repente.

-No, Granger… mejor descansa -Hermione no presentó oposición y volvió a acomodarse sobre él.

-Me alegra haber venido aquí -susurró para luego caer dormida.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, la luz del Sol ya entraba por la ventana. Una mano le acariciaba el cabello. Se quiso poner de pie inmediatamente al tomar cuentas de donde estaba y que los recuerdos comenzaran a caerle torrencialmente, pero una fuerza sobre su cintura se lo impidió.

-Buenos días a ti también -le saludó la voz ronca de Draco Malfoy. Se quiso golpear mentalmente.

-Buenos días, Malfoy -intentó volver a levantarse pero el resultado fue el mismo- ¿Puedes dejarme levantar? Por Cirse, mi cabeza...

-¿Quién te entiende, mujer? Anoche apenas podías mantener tus manos alejadas de mi y ahora estás apresurada por distanciarte… -Hermione se sonrojó notablemente, incapaz de rebatirle- Un café negro te vendría bien…

-No tomo café.

-Tampoco alcohol, y aquí estamos… -se burló provocando que lo fulminara con la mirada.

-¿No has dormido? -preguntó desviando el tema, al percatarse en los ojos cansados del rubio. Él seguía despierto cuando ella se quedó dormida y ya estaba despierto cuando ella lo hizo…

-Un poco -se encogió de hombros. Hermione aprovechó que aflojó la presión de sus brazos para ponerse de pie, dándose cuenta violentamente de su casi desnudez. A velocidad sorprendente volvió a entrar en su vestido, pero mientras luchaba con el cierre la cálida mano de Malfoy se interpuso a la suya y terminó la tarea.

-¿A dónde irás tan temprano?

-Tan tarde, querrás decir… -le corrigió- No volví anoche, hoy es sábado… sí, creo que lo lógico es que vaya a mi casa -se terminó de poner los zapatos y recogió su abrigo. Cuanto más dura se mostrara y más rápido se fuera de allí evitando mirarlo a la cara, mejor.

-¿Qué tal si te invito ese café? -se arriesgó, insistente.

-Creo que Luna tendrá preparado en casa… te agradezco -declinó la oferta y encaró la puerta dispuesta a desaparecerse apenas cruzarla.

-Granger -la llamó antes que lograra su cometido. No le quedó alternativa que levantar la cabeza y mirarlo- Me gusta que seas una princesa tibia… lo otro no te queda -Le sonrió de lado guiñándole un ojo y Hermione le contestó con una estruendosa carcajada y un asentimiento de cabeza. -Que descanses...

-Tú también… Sueña conmigo -Esta vez fue ella quien le guiñó el ojo, saliendo de allí como la mujer audaz y valiente que no era.

-Ni falta hace que lo pidas, Granger -suspiró al aire- Ni falta hace…

 **(..** **..** **)**

El fin de semana produjo emociones bastante distintas entre ambos.

Para Hermione estaba transcurriendo demasiado rápido.

Se había pasado los dos días metida en su cama, alegando resaca ante una Luna que de idiota poco tenía y nada le creía pero la dejaba estar.

No había podido dejar de pensar en lo sucedido ni siquiera cinco minutos. Ya sea despierta o dormida. Simplemente ahí estaban, recuerdos de lo que había sucedido o imágenes de lo que hubiera pasado si Malfoy no hubiese sido un jodido caballero.

Si bien, por un lado se sentía frustrada por no haber llegado a nada con él, la verdad es que se sentía sumamente agradecida y gratamente sorprendida con su proceder. Que Malfoy, entre todas las personas, la hubiese cuidado como lo hizo, cuando ella no sólo se le entregó en bandeja sino que también puso bastante insistencia, era algo que todavía no podía creer.

Estaba segura que cualquier otro habría agarrado viaje y aprovechado la situación, total… ella había estado más que dispuesta y no habría sido demasiado trabajo excusarse y justificarse con ello… pero no Malfoy.

Suspiró frustrada.

Hasta en situaciones como aquella, en las que para ella su actuar hubiera sido previsible, Draco Malfoy la sorprendía volviéndose un enorme signo de interrogación.

Desde que el muchacho se había presentado por primera vez en su oficina, meses atrás, Hermione había intentado descifrarlo sin ningún éxito. Cuando ella creía que todo sería como siempre, él se acercó y cordialmente le tendió la mano volviéndose a presentar. Cuando creyó que se dedicaría a ignorarla, él comenzó a saludarla y regalarle una sonrisa de buenos días. Luego creyó que la trataría lo estrictamente necesario, entonces a él se le dio por prepararle una taza de té con miel cada mañana cuando él se tomaba un momento para prepararse su café. Y así iba derrumbando cada estúpida estructura en la cual quería encasillarlo. Siempre lo hacía.

Tanto empeño puso en intentar averiguar en quien se había convertido realmente, que se encontraba más de un vez mirándolo fijamente mientras él estaba concentrado leyendo o redactando alguna nota o pensando en él en horarios fuera de los laborales. Había desarrollado una pequeña fascinación cuasi obsesiva por su antaño némesis.

Admitirlo no le molestaba.

Le molestaba haber hecho el papelón que hizo aquella noche.

Como tortura se dedicaba a ver las imágenes de lo sucedido una y otra vez en su pensadero. Creía que viéndolo desde afuera podría ser más objetiva y sacar más cosas en limpio.

Pero en conclusión, lo único que sacaba en limpio, era la vergüenza que le producía verse de aquella manera, la excitación que le producía ver como Malfoy la había tocado, la ternura con que la había tratado y las cosas dulces que le había dicho.

Si ella misma no recordara todo tan minuciosa y perfectamente, juraría que esos recuerdos habían sido manipulados. Que ella nunca habría actuado así y mucho menos Malfoy la respetaría de aquella forma… era una cadena de inverosimilitudes.

Soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada. Al otro día daría parte de enferma.

Entonces, si para Hermione los días habían volado, para Draco las horas pasaban tan lentas y tortuosas que creía que en cualquier momento desarrollaría la habilidad de caminar por las paredes.

Si bien, estaba completamente seguro que él había procedido de la mejor manera que podría y no se arrepentía de nada hecho o no hecho, era justamente el que ahora todo dependiera de Granger lo que le alteraba los nervios.

Estaba completamente aterrado.

Él se había impuesto el no intentar nada con ella, el no provocarla ni siquiera en broma, el mantenerla al margen… pero nunca, jamás en su vida se imaginaría que iba a ser ella la que cruzara esa linea invisible.

Por lo que sencillamente, no había estado listo para eso.

Se obligaba a no olvidar la tibieza de su piel sobre la suya, el golpe de su aliento en su pecho. Había pasado casi toda la noche contemplándola, acariciándole el cabello como tantas veces le habían picado los dedos por hacerlo. Por unas horas había sido tan suya que no podía hacer el pensamiento de lado.

Todo era más fácil cuando la tenía como hasta entonces, como un imposible. Porque su cabeza no tejía ideas, porque su corazón estaba a resguardo. Lo platónico tiene la seguridad de tenerlo todo tan idealizado que es casi imposible que te rompa… estás preparado para todo, menos para sentirlo real.

Pero él no quería perder eso poco que había construido con ella, y verdaderamente temía que los eventos desencadenados tiraran todo por el drenaje.

Ni siquiera era capaz de evaluar la nimia posibilidad de que ella quisiera construir por sobre lo sucedido. Él sólo manejaba dos variables: O seguían como si nada, o se iba todo a la mierda.

Por eso, cuando el lunes él se presentó a trabajar y ella no lo hizo, sólo se quedó con la segunda opción.

 **(..** **..** **)**

Le faltaba muy poco para terminar el día. El haber tenido que hacer el trabajo por dos lo había matado del cansancio.

Sobre todo cuando también había tenido que hacer el doble de esfuerzo por concentrarse.

Al igual que el fin de semana, su cabeza no variaba por otros senderos que no llevaran el nombre de Hermione Granger. Quizás si por unos momentitos lograba desplazarla a un lado, una carta dirigida a ella o alguien que entraba a preguntar por su persona, lo volvían a llevar a ese laberinto con cabellos castaños.

Odiaba la incertidumbre de no saber que sucedería. Él no se tragaba lo del parte por enfermedad, Granger había ido a trabajar hasta volando en fiebre.

La razón era otra… era él.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello con desesperación. No esperaba que apareciera a declararle amor, que quisiera continuar lo que había buscado el viernes. Sólo quería verla, compartir ese espacio como hasta ahora lo habían hecho.

Nunca dudó que Hermione, por muy valiente que fuera para algunas cosas, se aterraría por lo que había pasado, querría que se la tragara la tierra y moriría de vergüenza, pero… ¿hasta dónde era capaz de evitarlo?

El pensamiento le provocó un escalofrío que le partió la espalda.

No pudo hacer muchas más conjeturas porque la puerta se abrió de golpe.

No había salido de su asombro cuando Granger selló la puerta impidiendo su salida… ¿o la entrada de alguien?

-Llegas tarde, Granger. Es el horario de salida, no de entrada -bromeó. Pero la tensión era evidente. Los nervios hacían estragos en su voz.

Hermione sonrió al notarlo y eso le dio el empujoncito que necesitaba para llenarse de coraje y mandar todo a la mierda como pretendía.

-Vengo a que cumplas tu palabra, Malfoy -anunció- Estoy sobria, y voy a besarte.

Y tranquilamente podía haber soltado una carcajada, pero Hermione cumplió rápidamente su amenaza hundiéndose en su boca.

Lo próximo que se escuchó fue un estruendo de cosas cayéndose al suelo, seguido por um encantamiento silenciador.

Porque un Malfoy siempre cumple su palabra.

* * *

 **n/a:** _A veces el pasarse un día entero en cama, puede traer frutos positivos.. he aquí el mio!_

 _Sencillo y ninguna revelación, pero espero que les guste!_

 _Espero sus opiniones!_

 **Ilwen** ( _29/09/2015_ )


End file.
